gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Yusuf Amir
Yusuf Amir is a character mentioned in Grand Theft Auto IV and first appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony. He is voiced by British-Iranian comedian Omid Djalili. Biography Yusuf Amir is a 36 year-old Arabic immigrant from Dubai in the United Arab Emirates. Yusuf is a multi-billionaire property developer, his most notable achievement being the "hanging gardens of Amir" - an apartment complex suspended by balloons over the Persian Gulf. Amir runs into some problems in Liberty City, as his business is being extorted by an unknown union-linked sect of mafiosi. Yusuf's construction site in Castle Gardens for a "luxury condo tower" (which local groups criticized will "ruin the skyline of Castle Gardens""A-mir $5 Million for a Penthouse View of Hell" by Leslie Mitchell, Weazel News (www.weazelnews.com) (In game website.)) suffers union difficulties when he refuses to be blackmailed, but bystander Playboy X attempts to interfere to become a silent partner in Amir's business. Playboy X hires Niko Bellic to clear out the mobsters as a favour to Amir, but after the murders take place, it is clear that Amir doesn't want anything to do with Playboy. He offers to build a memorial on the site to honor the union workers killed by on-the-job accident. He shuts down the site following the accident, however this is likely only for a few days as he is seen overseeing on going work. Later, Amir saw potential in franchising Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince's nigthclubs, Maisonette 9 and Hercules, which was completely ignored by Tony. He later gave Luis a call, saying he should drop by his house sometime. He tasks Luis with some over-the-top tasks including stealing a train car so it can be shipped overseas to feature in a Liberty City-themed Hotel and Casino that he is planning on building. His goal is to find a way to please Abdul Amir, his father. Even if that means stealing him a rare helicopter, building the tallest skyscraper in Liberty City, or stealing a tank. At last, when Luis was going after Ray Bulgarin, Yusuf called Luis, though Luis said that there was nothing he could do. Yusuf ignored him and flew to Luis in his gold Buzzard. He blew up all of Bulgarin's henchmen, allowing an easy and clear path for Luis to Bulgarin. After Bulgarin was killed, he met with Tony and Luis at the Monoglobe. He once again asked Tony to franchise his clubs, to which Tony responded that the club is for the people, which Yusuf mocked. Yusuf is extremely full of himself and very materialistic and fond of gold things including his Gold-plated helicopter, Gold-plated Uzi, Gold-plated cellphone and his unique gold-plated Super Drop Diamond convertible. Trivia *Leslie Mitchell, a Weazel News reporter, claims Yusuf Amir is a personal friend of his, and as a result, does not restraint himself in defending Yusuf's construction project in Castle Gardens, calling groups who are not in favor of Yusuf's project as "leftist loonies" who are arresting property development in the city. *Yusuf enjoys using gangster lingo, including "nigga" to Luis' irritation. Despite Luis' request to stop using this particular term, Yusuf continues to use it in his vocabulary. *Near the beginning of The Ballad of Gay Tony, Amir gives Luis a shotgun with explosive shells, and later, his car with a Gold SMG in the glove compartment. *In his apartment, Amir has a collection of arcade machines. A big screen television in his apartment also shows the end credits of GTA IV. *Yusuf likes the song "Arab Money," and is seen in cutscenes playing the song and dancing to it. *Yusuf is fond of gold plated items. This includes his cell phone, an Uzi, a miniature model of Liberty City, his car, and his stolen Buzzard. *Yusuf owns a unique flame painted Lycan in his apartment. *Yusuf is a very good helicopter pilot, as seen in missions Caught with your Pants Down and Departure Time. Mission appearances ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Sexy Time (Boss) *For the Man Who Has Everything (Boss) *Caught with your Pants Down (Boss) *High Dive (Boss) *Departure Time (Support) References External Link *Meet Yusuf Amir in The Ballad of Gay Tony de:Yusuf Amir Amir, Yusuf Amir, Yusuf Amir, Yusuf Amir, Yusuf